The Never Ending River
by SeeSee
Summary: Dappledleaf is shocked when Rainfeather tells her that she is the fourth cat who has the power to turn into a twoleg. But will she believe her? Or just take her for crazy? Will the four cats be able to save the lost warriors or will they die trying?


Chapter 2 the never ending river

"Dappledleaf!" A voice called from behind Dappledleaf. Slowly she turned around to see Rainfeather running towards her. Oh no. Dappledleaf thought, starting to pad away. "Dappledleaf! Wait!" Rainfeather called again. Maybe if I just ignore she'll go away. Dappledleaf thought. "DAPPLEDLEAF THIS IS IMPORTANT!!" Rainfeather hissed. Rolling her purple eyes Dappledleaf turned around.

"Yes? What is it?" Dappledleaf said, biting her tongue so she wouldn't make a remark.

"I know this will sound crazy-"

"Not that everything ELSE you say isn't." Dappledleaf grumbled. The sun shone brightley, and most of the clan was hunting, patrol, or lying in the sun, enjoying every last bit of greenleaf, since leafbare was coming very soon.

Rainfeather grimaced, "Please Dappledleaf! This is important!"

"Well spit it out! I have to collect catmint for Willowpaw's belly ache." Dappledleaf explained, looking up at a pigeon that just flew past.

Rainfeather took a deep breath, "You have the power to turn into a twoleg."

Dappledleaf suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Err... Why don't you see me in my den, i think you've been in the sun to long, I'll give you some poppy seeds."

"NO! NO really! You have to believe me!!!" Rainfeather yowled.

"And you know this how?" Dappledleaf said, hmmm what herb should i have her eat? This is getting way out of paw.

"A cat named Morningsong came to me in a dream! Cats that can turn into twolegs are called twoleg warriors! Each twoleg warrior has a book that matches their pelt. With the book you can do spells. Morningsong is a lost warrior. A twoleg warrior is someone who died as a twoleg. And because of that she wasn't accepted into the twoleg heaven. Since she's a warrior at heart, she wasn't accepted into the twoleg heaven. She isn't the only one! There are many. They are called lost spirits each twoleg warrior has a different symbol also! Morningsong also gave me a prophecy! Follow the twoleg warrior's tears, they are frozen with fear. The whisper in the wind will guide the way. Enter the twoleg warrior's mouth, Enter the cave, you will be saved, follow the sea, and you will see the next part of the prophecy... We are suppossed to save the lost spirits." Rainfeather finished, gasping for air. Dappledleaf was shocked by the prophecy. She had heard it before.

"US?" Dappledleaf said, she didn't know whether to believe Rainfeather or not.

"Yes you, Blackstar, Robinwing and me." Rainfeather meowed, with a sneer. Dappledleaf knew those weren't her favorite cats.

"Did they believe you?" Dappledleaf asked. Maybe if I asked Robinwing...

Rainfeather nodded. Dappledleaf was too shocked to answer. Blackstar believed her?! "Ok so how do I turn into a twoleg then?" She asked, curiosity was flowing through her like a never ending river.

"Not here. Come I know a place." Rainfeather said, with a flick of her tail, she motioned for her to follow.

"Here?" Dappledleaf panted. The two she-cats were at four trees, the sun was setting turning the sky to a bright pink.

"Yes. Ok now think of a twoleg." Rainfeather said, sitting down on an old oak tree stump.

"Bah! Thats easy! Ok a twoleg, ugly." Dappledleaf retorted. Rainfeather glared. "OK OK sorry. Sheesh." Dappledleaf began to think of twoleg, she thought she was doing a pretty job until...

"THINK HARDER!!!" Rainfeather hissed, as gray tail lashing the air. A jay zoomed by. And an owl hooted in the distance. "Dappledleaf you have to think harded! Come on your supposed medicine cat!"

"If i think any harder my head will explode!"

Dappledleaf heard Rainfeather gasp. "You've done it!" Dappledleaf opened her eyes. She indeed was a twoleg. She examined herself. She had a dark blue robe, Dappledleaf was surprised that she knew what it was called; she had a black shirt that said ' I rule you drool and you know it's true! 3' pants that were too big for her and brown sneakers with whit at the bottom and a trim. Dappledleaf had silver hair, a gray kitty hat with ears, a fake tail, purple eyes, and a star necklace

"I...I...I never imagined..." Dappledleaf whispered.

"Yeah yeah we all know. You're the star." Rainfeather said who had turned into a twoleg also. And at that remark Dappledleaf remembered how much she hated Rainfeather. I'm the star huh? Dappledleaf thought. Awesome. "Here, this is your book." Rainfeather said a book appeared. Rainfeather gasped, "It's...its more than 1 color!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Dappledleaf asked.

Rainfeather shook her head, "I don't know. But here." Rainfeather handed the book to Dappledleaf. It was silver with gold stars and a white moon on it.

"Dappledleaf?" A voice Dappledleaf recognize said.

"Robinwing!" She purred. A tall thin figure appeared. Robinwing had a green and black jacket, white and blue sneakers, jeans, and one of those rhino shirts hat with a basketball on it. He held a brown book. And a necklace with a yellow lightning bolt. He also had shoulder length wavy blond hair.

"Dappledleaf is the fourth cat?" Blackstar said. He had a red t-shirt that said ' warning! do not read this shirt unless you want to die!' and black cargo pants and white hair with black streaks.

"You think?!" Rainfeather and Dappledleaf chorused.

"Ugh! My favorite cats in the clans." Blackstar mumbled to himself.

"Well we can't fight the whole time! We must work together! We have a prophecy to do!" Rainfeather said, raising her red head proudly.

"Of course you make the great speech. I highly doubt you have any idea what you're talking about." Robinwing snarled. Rainfeather shot him an annoyed look.

"Well we do! Are we going to fight to save the lost spirits or not!?" Rainfeather yelled.

"Yay!" Dappledleaf yowled.

"Of course!" Robinwing said.

Blackstar shrugged, "Wateva."

And at that we were a team...

To be continued...


End file.
